italianmusicpediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
AC/DC
Gli AC/DC sono un gruppo hard & heavy56 australiano, formatosi a Sydney nel 1973. Sebbene il gruppo sia considerato universalmente come australiano, quasi tutti i suoi membri sono nativi britannici. Gli AC/DC sono tra i gruppi di maggior successo nella storia del rock: i loro album hanno venduto oltre 200 milioni di copie nel mondo78, di cui oltre 71 milioni nei soli Stati Uniti9. Sono inoltre considerati di rilevanza storica fondamentale nel panorama rock: l'emittente televisiva VH1 li ha classificati al quarto posto fra i più grandi artisti nella storia dell'hard rock10 mentre MTV li classifica al settimo posto tra i più grandi artisti heavy metal di tutti i tempi11. Molti sono anche i film ispirati ai loro tour, in cui il chitarrista Angus Young domina la scena con i suoi assoli. Fra i brani più conosciuti della band si possono citare Highway to Hell, dall'omonimo album, ultimo della cosiddetta "Bon Scott Era" e Back in Black e Hells Bells, dall'album Back in Black, il primo registrato con Brian Johnson. Secondo la RIAA, Back in Black è il secondo album più venduto di tutti i tempi (circa 45 milioni di copie in tutto il mondo) dopo Thriller di Michael Jackson.12 Nel 2003 gli AC/DC sono entrati nella Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Gli inizi La famiglia Young (di cui fanno parte i due chitarristi che fondarono la band, Angus Young e Malcolm Young), di origine scozzese, si dovette trasferire in Australia per motivi economici alla fine degli anni cinquanta. Malcolm Young (nato il 6 gennaio 1953) e Angus Young (nato il 29 marzo 1955) non amavano molto la scuola e la abbandonarono dopo aver frequentato gli anni obbligatori; Angus si diede da fare come disegnatore per una rivista, mentre Malcolm lavorava in una fabbrica di reggiseni. Nel frattempo Malcolm aveva già formato un gruppo, i Velvet Underground (da non confondersi con il gruppo omonimo di Lou Reed e John Cale), e Angus stava imparando a suonare la chitarra e qualche volta suonava nel gruppo del fratello e della sorella Christine. Alla fine del 1973 i due fratelli Young decisero di collaborare in un gruppo e così, il 31 dicembre 1973, nacquero gli AC/DC. Il nome era stato scelto dalla sorella Young, che lesse la scritta AC/DC (Alternate Current/Direct Current) ossia corrente alternata/corrente continua su una macchina da cucire e la trovò adatta ad esprimere l'elettricità e dinamismo del gruppo. Della formazione facevano parte anche il cantante Dave Evans, il bassista Larry Van Kriedt e il batterista Colin John Burgess. Bon Scott Era (1974-1980) modifica I fratelli Young non erano soddisfatti dell'apporto vocale di Evans, e ritenevano che i suoi atteggiamenti troppo glam (era abituato ad esibirsi con i pittoreschi "zatteroni") non fossero in linea con il loro concetto di rock band: a pochi mesi dalla costituzione del gruppo si misero in cerca di un nuovo cantante che allo stesso tempo potesse anche fregiarsi del titolo di frontman. Evans fece in tempo a partecipare soltanto all'uscita di un singolo, pubblicato solo per il territorio australiano sotto etichetta Albert Productions: "Can I Sit Next To You Girl" ("Rockin' in the parlour" sul lato B). Fu per puro caso che gli AC/DC si imbatterono in Bon Scott; originario anch'egli della Scozia, vantava già discrete esperienze nella scena del rock (gruppi tra cui i Fraternity e i Valentines). Tuttavia, in seguito ad un grave incidente motociclistico che l'aveva lasciato in ospedale per molte settimane, era stato costretto ad abbandonare temporaneamente la musica, ritrovandosi a lavorare come autista di autobus. Scott, che in quel periodo era stato ingaggiato proprio dal management degli AC/DC per guidare l'autobus della band, venne a sapere che i fratelli Young erano alla ricerca di un nuovo cantante e si propose come candidato ideale. Nel settembre del 1974, Scott divenne ufficialmente il cantante degli AC/DC; con i suoi 28 anni d'età (era nato nel 1946) era nettamente il meno giovane del gruppo, ma la sua esperienza e il suo grande talento fornirono nuova, potente ed originalissima linfa vitale che permisero agli AC/DC di trovare in breve tempo la propria dimensione. Scott aveva vissuto vere e proprie pericolose esperienze di vita: matrimoni falliti, liti furiose, risse, abuso di alcool, prigione... Per molti versi, fu grazie a Scott che gli AC/DC trovarono quello stile grezzo e "stradaiolo" che li caratterizzerà per tutti gli anni a venire. Fiducia, rispetto reciproco ed entusiasmo contribuirono a consolidare il loro rapporto. Il primo album, High Voltage (pubblicato solo in Australia), venne registrato in soli dieci giorni. Sebbene mostri un gruppo ancora discretamente acerbo ed alla ricerca di un proprio suono, il disco contiene dei pezzi tuttora apprezzati dai fans come "Soul Stripper" e "She's Got Balls". A proposito di quest'ultimo brano, Bon Scott affermerà qualche anno dopo: (EN) « I was married at the time when I first joined the band and my wife said: "Why don't you write a song about me?" So I wrote "She's got balls". Then she divorced me. » (IT) « Ero sposato quando entrai nel gruppo e mia moglie disse: "Perché non scrivi una canzone su di me?" Così io scrissi "She's got balls". E lei chiese il divorzio. » (Bon Scott) Buona parte di High Voltage comunque risentì ancora delle influenze glam rock degli esordi, risultando priva di mordente e piuttosto lontana da quelli che saranno gli standard sonori del gruppo. Fu con l'album successivo, T.N.T. (pubblicato in Australia e Nuova Zelanda), che il suono degli AC/DC iniziò a venir fuori in modo prorompente. Alcuni pezzi, come "It's A Long Way To The Top (If You Wanna Rock'n Roll)" e "T.N.T." sono tuttora considerati fra i loro migliori classici, ed altri come "Live Wire", "The Jack" e "High Voltage" sono stati per anni dei punti fermi nelle esibizioni dal vivo. Il nuovo batterista, Phil Rudd, ed il nuovo bassista, Mark Evans (che andò a prendere il posto ormai vacante dove si erano alternati in diversi, tra cui anche il fratello maggiore degli Young, George, ex-Easybeats), contribuirono a rafforzare la sezione ritmica. All'inizio del 1976, grazie anche ad una lunga serie di esibizioni dal vivo che li avevano visti passare anche dai più minuscoli e remoti pub e suonare spesso due volte nello stesso giorno, gli AC/DC avevano già raggiunto un notevole grado di popolarità in Australia. Ma erano praticamente sconosciuti nel resto del mondo. Verso il successo internazionale modifica Nel 1976 gli AC/DC firmarono un contratto internazionale per la Atlantic Records, che comprendeva un lungo tour nel Regno Unito e in Europain qualità di supporto a turno di Kiss, Aerosmith e Blue Öyster Cult, oltre a date come headliner insieme ai Cheap Trick. Il primo album distribuito su scala internazionale fu una collezione di brani tratti da High Voltage e T.N.T.. Intitolato esso stesso High Voltage, fu seguito dal breve tour britannico "Lock Up Your Daughters" ("chiudete in casa le vostre figlie", da una frase del brano "T.N.T."), che ottenne un discreto successo tra gli estimatori del crescente movimento punk, forse più per l'atteggiamento ribelle e irriverente del gruppo che non per particolari affinità musicali. La stampa musicale britannica comunque li accomunò genericamente all'ondata punk, classificazione che il gruppo rifiutò categoricamente: intervistato sull'argomento, Angus rispose di non sentire alcuna affinità con i gruppi punk, mentre Bon Scott rispose di non sapere neanche cosa fosse un gruppo punk...chiedendo poi subito una birra. Il disco successivo, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, uscì nel settembre del 1976 in versioni differenti a seconda della nazione di pubblicazione: "Jailbreak" fu presente solo sulla versione australiana, rimpiazzata da "Rocker" (originariamente presente sull'album T.N.T. australiano) sulle versioni internazionali. L'uscita dell'album fu preceduta da un'apparizione dal vivo allo storico Marquee Club, cui ne seguirono altre dieci con pubblico sempre più numeroso ed entusiasta1314. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap non sarà pubblicato negli Stati Uniti fino al 1981: la compagnia discografica non aveva ritenuto il sound del gruppo adatto ai gusti del pubblico americano. Se con la title track di Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap avevano aggiunto un altro futuro classico al proprio repertorio, si può affermare che fu con lo storico Let There Be Rock del 1977 che gli AC/DC trovarono completamente la propria dimensione, liberandosi definitivamente delle sfumaturepop ancora percepibili su parte degli album precedenti. Let There Be Rock fu un album senza compromessi e straordinariamente grezzo, che rivaleggiava tranquillamente con la musica punkdel periodo per impeto ed immediatezza pur non sacrificando le componenti rock 'n' roll eblueseggianti caratteristiche del gruppo. Due brani in particolare, "Let There Be Rock" e "Whole Lotta Rosie", diventeranno poi parte integrante di ogni futuro concerto, ma in generale anche brani come "Bad Boy Boogie", "Hell Ain't A Bad Place To Be", e "Dog Eat Dog" sono a tutt'oggi considerati tra i preferiti di gran parte dei fans di tutto il mondo. Con Powerage, del 1978, il bassista Mark Evans venne sostituito da Cliff Williams; l'album comunque non fece che confermare l'ottimo stato di forma del gruppo e la loro intenzione di proseguire sulla strada aperta da Let There Be Rock. Ancora oggi la cupa "Sin City", il massiccio blues di "Down Payment Blues", e la potentissima "Riff Raff" sono tra i brani preferiti del loro repertorio. Nel tour che ne seguì, gli AC/DC registrarono il loro primo album dal vivo, If You Want Blood You've Got It (precisamente all'Apollo Theatre di Glasgow, Scozia, il 30 aprile 1978), considerato oggi uno dei migliori album dal vivo nella storia dell'hard rock. Il tour li vide anche per la prima volta sostenere il ruolo di headliner in molti Paesi, e If You Want Blood You've Got It ottenne il loro più alto piazzamento nella classifica inglese fino a quel momento, piazzandosi al numero 1315. Alla fine del 1978 gli AC/DC erano ormai un gruppo di culto del panorama hard & heavy, sia nella loro nativa (musicalmente) Australia, sia in buona parte dell'Europa; il loro logo era diventato uno di quelli più utilizzati per adornare giubbotti e giacchette tra i fans della musica hard rock e heavy metal. Soltanto gli Stati Uniti sembravano non aver ancora notato appieno la loro presenza. Highway to Hell e la morte di Bon Scott modifica Se fino al 1978 gli AC/DC erano stati un gruppo sì apprezzato, ma essenzialmente di culto nel panorama musicale mondiale, tutto cambiò con Highway to Hell del 1979, senza dubbio uno dei grandi classici del rock, e l'album che li lanciò come stelle di prima grandezza del panorama musicale. Pur mantenendosi su livelli eccellenti per tutta la sua durata, Highway to Hell mostrò che gli AC/DC avevano aggiunto varietà e raffinatezza ai propri brani, senza comunque distaccarsi dalle proprie radici e dal proprio stile. Con Highway to Hell gli AC/DC sfondarono per la prima volta nella top ten inglese e nella top 20 statunitense; ma al di là delle cifre, l'album continuerà a rappresentare per molti anni a seguire un punto fermo dell'hard & heavy, acquistando continuamente importanza e consensi. Il brano che dà il titolo all'album è considerato oggi tra i brani più importanti e rappresentativi dell'intera storia del rock (come testimoniato ad esempio dalla presenza fra le (EN) 500 Songs That Shaped Rock and Roll, le 500 canzoni che hanno formato il Rock and Roll secondo la Rock and Roll Hall of Fame), ma anche canzoni come "Shot Down in Flames", "If You Want Blood (You've Got It)", "Walk All Over You" e in generale tutto il disco rappresentano gli AC/DC in uno stato di grazia straordinario. Il tour mondiale che seguì l'uscita di Highway to Hell vide per la prima volta gli AC/DC esibirsi come headliner per tutta la propria durata (eccezion fatta per una data allo stadio di Wembley, in cui si esibirono prima dei The Who nell'agosto del 1979). Durante una delle date del tour, precisamente a Parigi il 9 dicembre 1979, venne registrato il documentario/concerto (EN) AC/DC: Let There Be Rock, che ritrae la band in uno dei suoi momenti migliori ed in una delle ultime apparizioni con Bon Scott alla voce. Il tour mondiale si era da poco concluso ed il gruppo stava raccogliendo idee e spunti per il nuovo album quando, il 19 febbraio del 1980, si consumò il giorno più tragico dell'intera storia del gruppo: Bon Scott fu trovato morto a Londra, all'interno di una Renault 5 di un amico. Anche se permangono alcuni punti oscuri sulla vicenda, secondo la versione ufficiale e più accreditata Scott fu vittima dell'ingestione di una quantità eccessiva di alcool, ed allo stesso tempo di tragica e sfortunata serie di eventi: dopo aver partecipato ad una serata di bevute di whisky, Bon e l'amico (il cui nome corrisponderebbe ad Alistair Kinnear16) si diressero verso casa di quest'ultimo. Avendo notato che Bon s'era addormentato ed era troppo ubriaco per svegliarsi e dirigersi verso l'appartamento, l'amico lo coprì con una coperta e lo lasciò in macchina; quando 15 ore dopo l'amico si svegliò e controllò la macchina, si accorse che Scott era ancora incosciente e lo portò di corsa all'ospedale di King's College. All'arrivo all'ospedale Bon Scott era già deceduto; la possibilità che Bon sia morto soffocato dal proprio vomito in uno stato di incoscienza causata dall'alcool, e la possibilità che la temperatura oltremodo rigida dell'inverno londinese gli abbiano causato una congestione sono state spesso citate come ipotesi sull'accadutofonte, ma non comparirono nel verdetto medico ufficiale secondo il quale il decesso fu dovuto ad intossicazione acuta da alcool. Proprio nel momento in cui gli AC/DC trovarono il successo e la loro forma migliore, la morte di Bon Scott pareva aver concluso nel modo peggiore e più inaspettato la loro avventura e persino la loro carriera. Brian Johnson Era (1980-presente) modifica La morte di Bon Scott fu accolta con shock e incredulità dal resto del gruppo; l'annuncio dello scioglimento del gruppo, secondo molti osservatori esterni, sembrava solo questione di tempo. Non molti giorni dopo, Malcolm telefonò ad Angus e gli propose di ritrovarsi per provare del nuovo materiale. Come testimoniato da entrambi, nessuno al momento aveva idee precise su cosa sarebbe stato degli AC/DC o della loro carriera di musicisti: la musica fu una sorta di terapia al periodo di sconforto e di smarrimento che stavano vivendo. Le sessioni di prova diedero comunque coraggio e morale ai fratelli Young, che conclusero che il gruppo non poteva fermarsi, e che Bon stesso non avrebbe voluto lo scioglimento del gruppo al quale s'era tanto dedicato. Così iniziarono a cercare un nuovo cantante. La ricerca peraltro non si rivelò facile: molti dei possibili candidati si rivelarono subito deludenti e non all'altezza. L'ex cantante dei Back Street Crawler Terry Sessler era parso una buona scelta, ma aveva deciso di non voler unirsi ad un gruppo già avviato. La scelta cadde su Marc Storace, cantante degli svizzeri Krokus (ironicamente considerati una band clone degli AC/DC), che possedeva delle doti vocali molto simili a quelle di Bon; tuttavia egli rifiutò per portare avanti il progetto con i Krokus1718, gruppo che qualche anno dopo otterrà un discreto successo commerciale in America. Un altro possibile candidato fu un certo Allan Fryer, vocalist residente in Australia, ma nativo scozzese proprio come i fratelli Young, che venne contattato dai due manager della band George Young e Harry Vanda1920. Tuttavia, durante questo periodo un fan degli AC/DC mandò al management una cassetta con una registrazione del britannico Brian Johnson, che venne contattato. Così, quando Young e Vanda notarono Fryer, gli AC/DC si trovavano a Londra alle audizioni con Brian Johnson. Al provino con gli AC/DC, Johnson cantò due canzoni: "Whole Lotta Rosie", da Let There Be Rock, e "Nutbush City Limits" di Ike e Tina Turner. Alcuni giorni dopo il gruppo ufficializzò la scelta di Brian Johnson, così Fryer formerà pochi mesi dopo la bandHeaven, che emergerà proprio grazie all'aiuto di Michael Browning, già manager degli AC/DC. Curiosamente gli Heaven ospiteranno nella loro formazione per un periodo Mark Evans, ex membro degli AC/DC. Back in Black modifica Con Johnson, gli AC/DC si recarono alle Bahamas per incidere il nuovo album. Il gruppo utilizzò alcune linee musicali che erano state raccolte quando Bon Scott era ancora vivo, ma la maggioranza del materiale fu scritto da zero. I testi incompleti e le idee che Bon aveva raccolto in una serie di appunti non vennero mai usati, per rispetto alla sua memoria. L'album fu intitolato Back in Black ed uscì il 25 luglio 1980, con una copertina completamente nera che rendeva omaggio allo scomparso Bon Scott. Se con Highway to Hell gli AC/DC avevano raggiunto la popolarità mondiale, Back in Black fu l'album che li consegnò alla storia. L'album si apre con il rintocco di una campana a lutto, che introduce Hells Bells, uno dei brani più famosi della storia del rock, e i 42 minuti seguenti contengono fra le migliori canzoni che gli AC/DC abbiano mai scritto. La celebre "You Shook Me All Night Long", forse più di ogni altro loro brano, contribuì ad avvicinare l'hard & heavy al mondo delle radio; la canzone che diede il titolo all'album, "Back in Black", regalò al mondo del rock uno dei suoi riff più famosi e riconoscibili e, come "Highway to Hell", si guadagnerà in seguito una posizione nella Rock and Roll Hall of Fame come una delle 500 canzoni più importanti nella storia di questo genere musicale. Anche i brani relativamente meno conosciuti dell'album brillano di luce propria. La morte di Bon Scott aveva chiaramente influenzato fortemente il gruppo: Back in Black ha quasi connotazioni da concept album, con tematiche quali la morte, l'edonismo e la voglia di ricominciare musicalmente in primo piano. Back in Black raggiunse la posizione numero 4 nella classifica statunitense21 ma rimase nella top 10 per oltre cinque mesi, continuando a vendere a ritmi eccezionali per molti anni a venire. È attualmente considerato il secondo disco più venduto di tutti i tempi, e il disco più venduto in assoluto da parte di un gruppo rock22. Anche grazie allo straordinario lavoro su questo album, Brian Johnson fu accettato subito dai fan. La sua voce era più "gridata" ed acuta di quella di Bon Scott, ma aveva indubbiamente delle similitudini e parve subito adatta anche a molti brani scritti da quest'ultimo. Il tour mondiale che seguì l'uscita dell'album vide l'introduzione di uno degli elementi scenici che caratterizzeranno la maggior parte dei futuri concerti del gruppo: una campana del peso di una tonnellata e mezza23, appositamente fatta forgiare con il logo AC/DC e che verrà colpita da Brian Johnson all'inizio (o, talvolta, alla fine) del brano Hells Bells. Il tour, di gran lunga quello di maggior successo che il gruppo aveva mai sostenuto, fu coronato qualche mese dopo con la partecipazione come gruppo principale al Monsters of Rock di Donington, che diventerà negli anni a seguire un appuntamento fisso per gli amanti della musica hard rock e heavy metal. Anni 80 La "fame" dei fans per la band negli USA fu placata nella primavera del 1981 con la pubblicazione, solo per il Nord America appunto, di "Dirty deeds done dirt cheap" (rifiutato dalla Atlantic USA nel 1976): grande successo, posizione numero 3 di Billboard e title track tormentone delle radio. Il disco per volere della band uscì con uno sticker nel quale veniva evidenziata la data della registrazione del disco e della line up della band. Dopo una travagliata registrazione con uno studio mobile a Parigi, nel tardo autunno del 1981 uscì finalmente For Those About to Rock (We Salute You), con il quale gli AC/DC raggiunsero per la prima volta la posizione numero uno della classifica di vendite statunitense24. Anche se For Those About to Rock (We Salute You) è quasi unanimemente considerato un album inferiore al precedente Back in Black, la sua uscita in effetti corrispose a quello che fu forse il momento di massima popolarità nella storia del gruppo. L'album comunque aveva pezzi efficaci, come "Put the Finger on You", "Let's Get it Up", "C.O.D.", e soprattutto la title track, che per la seconda volta (dopo Hells Bells) vide il gruppo integrare la propria musica con suoni tanto semplici quanto evocativi: in questo caso furono dei colpi di cannone con cui figurativamente venivano omaggiati tutti coloro che si apprestavano a suonare musica rock. Nel tour mondiale seguente i cannoni divennero parte integrante dello spettacolo durante la canzone "For Those About to Rock (We Salute You)": il suono venne emulato tramite un sintetizzatore mentre i cannoni sparavano a salve. Il numero di fan sembrava crescere in continuazione: il successo del tour mondiale di supporto a For Those About to Rock (We Salute You) superò ampliamente quello del tour precedente, mentre l'album Back in Black continuava a vendere a ritmi eccezionali: gli AC/DC erano il gruppo rock di maggior successo nel mondo. La loro fortuna commerciale però calò bruscamente con il successivo lavoro Flick of the Switch, del 1983. L'album non vide particolari cambiamenti di stile, ma nel complesso il gruppo risultò meno ispirato: i brani più riusciti come "Bedlam in Belgium" e "Flick of the Switch" erano comunque lontani dalla qualità espressa su Back in Black e Highway to Hell. Il gruppo si produsse per la prima volta autonomamente e, forse la presenza in studio di Vanda & Young (più che di Mutt Lange) avrebbe giovato. La situazione era stata peraltro esacerbata da forti discordie che alcuni membri ebbero con il batterista Phil Rudd durante le sessioni di registrazione: Rudd abbandonò gli AC/DC dopo aver completato le proprie parti per i brani già scritti, negando effettivamente la possibilità di ulteriori registrazioni e miglioramenti. Venne sostituito da Simon Wright. Nonostante le vendite deludenti di Flick of the Switch, la popolarità degli AC/DC come gruppo live si era comunque mantenuta ad alti livelli: dopo un buon tour USA nel 1983 (da ottobre a dicembre), nel 1984 parteciparono nuovamente come artisti principali alMonsters Of Rock di Donington, che vide fra gli altri esibirsi Van Halen, Ozzy Osbourne, Accept e Mötley Crüe. Nel settembre 1984 la band esordì sul suolo italico con due date, Nettuno (Roma) e Torino con i Mötley Crüe come supporto. Sempre nel 1984 venne pubblicato '74 Jailbreak, una mini-raccolta che contiene cinque brani dell'epoca di Bon Scott e che fa riscoprire le origini degli AC/DC allora ignote alla maggior parte del mondo. Fly on the Wall, del 1985, non sollevò comunque le loro sorti commerciali, e come il precedente album in studio mostrò che il gruppo stava attraversando una fase di flessione dal punto di vista creativo: se "Fly on the Wall", "Sink the Pink" e "Shake Your Foundations" furono canzoni apprezzabili, buona parte dell'album conteneva materiale riempitivo dimenticabile. L'aspetto più criticato fu comunque il missaggio: il basso risultò troppo in secondo piano e molti non apprezzarono il leggero ma costante effetto di eco sulle parti vocali. Anche questa volta una produzione "esterna" (l'album fu prodotto da Angus e Malcolm) avrebbe fatto comodo. Comunque Simon Wright fece il suo esordio in studio con la band. Nel 1985 gli AC/DC vennero inoltre involontariamente coinvolti dalla stampa in un terribile caso di pluriomicidio perpetrato dal serial killer (EN)Richard Ramirez25. Ramirez, un autodichiarato satanista, era stato descritto come un estimatore del gruppo ed in particolare di Highway to Hell e del brano "Night Prowler"; inoltre un cappello da baseball con il logo degli AC/DC, appartenente a Ramirez, era stato ritrovato sulla scena di uno dei delitti. Ciò bastò per far sì che il gruppo, che per l'atteggiamento irriverente e dissacratorio non era visto di buon occhio da alcune associazioni religiose e gruppi di genitori, fosse accusato da queste di promuovere il satanismo. Il gruppo negò categoricamente ma, come per molti altri artisti rock prima e dopo di loro, l'accusa venne amplificata da certi mass media in cerca di sensazionalismo, facendo finire gli AC/DC tra gli artisti più "controversi" del rock. Verso la fine dello stesso anno, il gruppo fu contattato da Stephen King per la realizzazione della colonna sonora del film Brivido (Maximum Overdrive il titolo originale). King, da tempo grande estimatore degli AC/DC, raccolse alcune delle sue canzoni preferite dagli album precedenti, che finirono su Who Made Who del 1986 insieme a tre nuovi brani appositamente scritti dal gruppo per il film: "Who Made Who" e le due strumentali "D.T." e "Chase the Ace". Il singolo "Who Made Who" fu un successo. Ben altra sorte ebbe il film, che rappresentava il debutto come regista per Stephen King: critica e pubblico lo bocciarono senza appello26, ed anche il gruppo in seguito avrà parole tutt'altro che incensatorie nei confronti della pellicola. Blow Up Your Video uscì nel 1988 e, dal punto di vista commerciale, risollevò in parte le sorti del gruppo, vendendo nettamente più dei due precedenti album in studio. Il disco aveva in "Heatseeker" e "That's the Way I Wanna Rock 'n' Roll" i propri punti di forza, ma non fu esente da critiche; in particolare, molti lamentarono un declino nella performance canora di Brian Johnson e l'eccessiva presenza di brani modesti. Il tour mondiale che seguì in effetti vide il gruppo proporre soltanto due brani dall'ultimo album: il materiale più amato ed apprezzato dai fan rimaneva quello dei vecchi album. Il tour fu anche segnato dall'abbandono momentaneo di Malcolm Young, che si ritirò spontaneamente in una clinica per curare una dipendenza dall'alcol che aveva assunto aspetti pericolosi. Gli AC/DC comunque continuarono il tour: per le date in Nord America le parti di chitarra ritmica furono assegnate al nipote di Malcolm, Steve Young. Anni 90 modifica Oltre al rientro di Malcolm Young, il 1989 segnò l'avvicendamento tra Simon Wright e Chris Slade alla batteria; Wright, che non era mai entrato veramente nel cuore dei fan, aveva accettato un'offerta dal proprio idolo di sempre Ronnie James Dio, che gli aveva proposto un lavoro come membro fisso del proprio gruppo. Con il nuovo entrato Slade, gli AC/DC si misero a lavorare sul nuovo album; prodotto da Bruce Fairbairn, l'album uscì nel settembre del 1990con il titolo The Razors Edge e fu per il gruppo il lavoro di maggior successo dai tempi di For Those About to Rock (We Salute You). Buona parte del merito fu del singolo "Thunderstruck", destinato a divenire un nuovo classico, ma la rinnovata vena creativa del gruppo trasparve anche da altri brani, come "Are You Ready?", "Shot of Love", "Moneytalks" e "Fire Your Guns". Anche se non fu un ritorno allo stato di forma straordinario del periodo 1977-1981, l'album riportò gli AC/DC sotto i riflettori ed il tour seguente si dimostrò uno dei più seguiti in assoluto della loro carriera, facendo loro guadagnare una nuova presenza come gruppo principale al colossale Monsters of Rock (stavolta itinerante, con al seguito Metallica, Mötley Crüe, Queensrÿche, The Black Crowes e Pantera). Per gli AC/DC era la terza presenza da headliner al festival, record tuttora ineguagliato. Per celebrare l'evento, il concerto di Donington fu filmato tramite un enorme dispiego di mezzi (26 telecamere, di cui una montata su un elicottero), e sarà in seguito pubblicato sul video AC/DC Live at Donington. Anche il grande pubblico di Donington, tuttavia, risultò ben poca cosa di fronte a quello del concerto che il gruppo tenne poco più di un mese dopo a Mosca, organizzato per la celebrazione della fine della dittatura comunista: allo storico evento (cui parteciparono anche Metallica, The Black Crowes e Pantera) si recò un folla stimata fra 500.000 ed un milione di persone2728, la più grande mai raccoltasi per un concerto hard & heavy. I pezzi registrati dal vivo nel tour di The Razors Edge furono raccolti e pubblicati su AC/DC Live, uscito nell'ottobre del 1992 sia in versione singola sia in versione doppio album, ed accolto con entusiasmo dai fan del gruppo. Il ritorno al grande successo per molti versi fece definitivamente entrare gli AC/DC fra le icone del rock, e segnò la fine del periodo prolifico del gruppo. Escludendo un singolo, Big Gun (prodotto da Rick Rubin e scritto per la colonna sonora del film Last Action Hero con Arnold Schwarzenegger), passeranno infatti cinque anni da The Razors Edge alla pubblicazione del seguente album, Ballbreaker. L'album, ancora prodotto da Rubin, vide l'abbandono di Chris Slade in favore di Phil Rudd: le discordie di inizio anni ottanta erano da tempo state messe da parte e, secondo il gruppo e la maggior parte dei fan, Rudd era sempre stato il batterista più adatto al suono degli AC/DC. Ballbreaker fu un buon successo commerciale e fu ben accolto da pubblico e critica, malgrado alcune obiezioni sulla performance canora di Brian Johnson (la cui voce apparve ormai piuttosto logorata da anni di tour ed incisioni in studio) e sulla prevalenza di brani mid-tempo. Il tour mondiale, che vide l'uso di un palco insolitamente ricco di effetti scenici, si rivelò ancora una volta un successo e confermò che nonostante il passare degli anni gli AC/DC rimanevano uno dei gruppi rock più amati in assoluto. Nel 1997 venne pubblicato il cofanetto commemorativo Bonfire, interamente dedicato a Bon Scott e contentente 3 CD con registrazioni dal vivo e rarità risalenti al periodo in cui Scott era il cantante del gruppo (alcune edizioni, ad esempio quella pubblicata negli USA, contengono 4 CD per via dell'inclusione di Back in Black). Anni recenti Nel 2000 venne pubblicato Stiff Upper Lip, che non si discostò molto da Ballbreaker ma risultò più vicino al blues, evidenziando che il gruppo, pur non avendo rivoluzionato il proprio stile, aveva negli ultimi anni moderato parzialmente i ritmi e le sonorità. L'album, che rivide alla produzione George Young, dal punto di vista commerciale e musicale probabilmente non rappresentò uno dei capitoli fondamentali della carriera degli AC/DC, ma il ritorno del gruppo alle apparizioni dal vivo: nel2000-2001 dimostrò che pur avendo ampiamente passato i 25 anni di carriera, i vecchi rocker erano ancora iQuasi in contemporanea all'uscita di Stiff Upper Lip, al gruppo venne intitolata una strada in un sobborgo di Madrid29(evento che si ripeterà nel 2004 per una strada diMelbourne30); gli AC/DC sono ancor oggi tra i pochi gruppi rock ad avere ricevuto questo tipo di onorificenza. Nel 2003 la Epic e la Sony hanno rimasterizzato tutti gli album degli AC/DC in versione digitale (nel 2005invece Back in Black è stato pubblicato in formato Dual-Disc). Nel 2003, dopo il gigantesco tour di Stiff Upper Lip (2000-2001), gli AC/DC decisero di tornare nuovamente live e di partecipare ad alcuni eventi. Ecco una breve cronologia del periodo:  Sydney - Angus e Malcolm Young si esibiscono a sorpresa con i Rolling Stones durante il bis di un loro concerto eseguendo il blues "Rock me baby".  New York - Gli AC/DC prendono parte alla serata per le premiazioni della "Rock and Roll Hall of Fame" (entrano anche loro nell'olimpo dei grandi del rock) e si esibiscono suonando Highway to hell eYou Shook Me All Night Long (quest'ultima con Steven Tyler degli Aerosmith).  New York - Il giorno seguente alla premiazione la band tiene un esclusivo concerto al Roseland Ballroom, eseguendo canzoni inedite per Johnson dell'epoca di Bon Scott.  Berlino - In giugno si esibiscono ancora in un locale di piccola-media capienza (Il Columbihalle), riscuotendo molto successo.  Monaco di Baviera - Sempre a giugno si esibiscono dopo 27 anni nel locale di media capienza bavarese Circus Krone, deliziando i fortunati presenti con un grande set.  Oberhausen, Lipsia, Hockenheim (Germania) - Insieme ai Rolling Stones (in tour per l'uscita della loro raccolta), viene organizzato questo mini-tour tedesco che avrà molto successo.  Toronto - Gli AC/DC partecipano insieme a gruppi e cantanti solisti (Tra i quali Rolling Stones, Guess Who, Rush, Flaming Lips e Justin Timberlake) al grande concerto benifico a favore delle popolazioni asiatiche colpite dal virus SARS. Viene anche pubblicato un DVDdell'evento oceanico.  Londra - In ottobre abbiamo l'ultima apparizione dal vivo degli AC/DC (fino al 2008) al leggendario Carling Apollo (Ex Hammersmith Odeon) con un particolare ed esclusivo concerto davanti ad appena 5000 spettatori. Da notare che il locale ha una capienza massima di 5000 posti totali e che i biglietti sono esauriti in soli quattro minuti (record da Guinness dei Primati). n grado di smuovere grandi folle ed entusiasmare più di una generazione di appassionati. Ad aprile del 2008, come confermato da Brian in un'intervista ad una radio di Washington, gli AC/DC hanno terminato le registrazioni, del nuovo album di inediti intitolato "Black Ice" uscito il 17 ottobre, con il produttore Brendan O'Brien. All'album è stato anticipato il 28 agosto 2008 l'uscita del singolo Rock 'n' Roll Train il cui video è stato girato a Londra. Il nuovo album, prodotto da Brendan O’Brien è stato registrato ai Warehouse Studios di Vancouver, contiene 15 brani e si potrà trovare nei negozi con tre copertine di diverso colore, giallo, rosso e grigio oltre a un'edizione deluxe di colore blu con l'aggiunta di un libretto interno di 28 pagine e una versione doppio vinile. In contemporanea all'uscita di Black Ice è partito il nuovo gigantesco tour mondiale. Le prime date ufficiali negli Stati Uniti hanno fatto registrare vendite da record, con biglietti esauriti nel giro di pochi minuti31323334. Il tour è proseguito in Europa nel 2009. Il 19 marzo 2009 gli AC/DC sono tornati in concerto in Italia al DatchForum di Assago (Milano). Come successo per le date in Nord America, i biglietti sono andati esauriti in brevissimo tempo, costringendo il gruppo ad una data aggiuntiva il 21 marzo, anch'essa esaurita in pochi minuti3536. I dati di vendita iniziali di Black Ice nel mondo si sono rivelati inoltre particolarmente positivi: l'album ha debuttato al primo posto nelle classifiche di 29 Paesi37, tra cui Stati Uniti, Regno Unito, Germania, Spagna, Francia, Australia, Argentina3839 e, per la prima volta nella loro carriera, anche Italia40. Le vendite mondiali di Black Ice si sono attestate a quota 5 milioni alla fine del 2008; questo rende Black Ice il secondo album più venduto dell'anno414243, e il loro album di maggior successo commerciale dai tempi The Razors Edge. Stile ed influenze modifica Il gruppo ha introdotto fin dai primi album uno stile musicale inconfondibile, un rock basato su riff semplici e incisivi di ispirazione blues, doppia chitarra distorta (ritmica e solista) in primo piano, cantato stridente ed aggressivo, versi e interpretazione scenica basati sullo stereotipo del "ragazzaccio" (a suo agio in un mondo di delinquenza, droga, alcool, soldi e prostitute) ma condito con ampie dosi di ironia (è celebre l'immagine del chitarrista, Angus Young, che si esibisce sul palco con una uniforme da scolaretto). Si tratta di uno stile che ha cambiato il modo di fare rock in tutto il mondo, elevando gli AC/DC alla più influente band della cosiddetta "Old School", la vecchia scuola del rock. Gli AC/DC ripresero il rock and roll nella sua forma più immediata e diretta, traendo forte spunto dai lavori seminali di Chuck Berry (dal quale Angus Young imiterà il tipico ballo detto "Duck Walk", rendendolo ancora più celebre), e portandolo agli eccessi sonori, per molti versi in modo simile a ciò che i Led Zeppelin avevano fatto con il blues qualche anno prima. In netta controtendenza con la direzione che la maggior parte dei gruppi rock stavano assumendo a metà anni settanta, gli AC/DC fecero dell'immediatezza il proprio cavallo di battaglia: per molti versi, il gruppo fu tra i primi a rifiutare categoricamente le ambizioni e contaminazioni dell'art rock ed a portare il rock verso uno spirito ribelle e "stradaiolo"; in questo senso anticipò leggermente il movimento punk rock (non a caso, furono in principio accomunati dalla stampa a questo movimento nel loro primo tour nel Regno Unito, quando ancora il punk rock non delineava tratti precisi). Molto forti nello stile musicale del gruppo sono anche le influenze blues: oltre al puro rock and roll di Chuck Berry, Angus Young ha citato più volte artisti blues come Muddy Waters e B.B. Kingcome ispirazioni fondamentali per la propria carriera di musicista. Ulteriori influenze possono essere rintracciate nei lavori di gruppi cardine della nascita dell'hard rock, in particolare Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin e The Who. Gli AC/DC sono tra i principali artisti ad aver fatto da ponte tra l'hard rock di inizio anni settanta e la nascita dell'heavy metal, venendo quindi categorizzati anche come heavy metal4445464748495051 per via delle sonorità più pesanti e dirette rispetto all'hard rock di stampo classico, molto più legato al blues rock, e spesso al progressive, psychedelic e art rock. In questo senso, gli AC/DC, come molti altri gruppi della scena hard rock anni '70 (tra cui i già citati Led Zeppelin, UFO, Thin Lizzy, Blue Öyster Cult, Uriah Heep, Rainbow, Alice Cooper ecc), vennero riconosciuti come tra i pionieri dell'heavy metal, o quella categoria di gruppi hard rock che introdusse delle caratteristiche che saranno proprie dell'heavy metal (hard & heavy), venendone quindi inclusi all'interno. Nonostante ciò, il gruppo ha sempre rifiutato etichette specifiche, affermando di suonare semplicemente rock and roll: (EN) « We've never thought of ourselves as a heavy metal band. We've always regarded ourselves as a rock band. The big difference: we've always thought we had a lot more feel for rock, and we always went for songs, not riffs or heavy, heavy sounds. But every now and then it does come on like a sledgehammer. » (IT) « Non ci siamo mai considerati un gruppo heavy metal. Ci siamo sempre considerati un gruppo rock. La grossa differenza è che ci siamo sempre sentiti vicini al rock, ed abbiamo sempre cercato di comporre canzoni, non riff o suoni più pesanti possibile. Però ogni tanto ci escono potenti come un martello pneumatico. » (Angus Young) Va notato comunque che il rifiuto di etichette specifiche è abbastanza comune tra i gruppi musicali, e non significa quindi che non rispecchi almeno in parte il genere specifico a loro attribuito. Da notare inoltre che negli anni passati tutti i gruppi rock in generale si autodefinivano e venivano definiti generalmente come rock & roll. Il gruppo quindi è in molti casi identificato come un gruppo heavy metal oltre ad hard rock o generalmente rock & roll. Se d'altronde in alcuni dei brani più apprezzati, come ad esempio "Riff Raff", "If You Want Blood (You've Got It)" e "Shake a Leg", sono chiaramente riconoscibili riff provenienti dal rock and roll (come è solito in buona parte dell'hard rock), è altrettanto vero che la furia sonora nell'esecuzione (specialmente durante le esibizioni dal vivo) ha avuto una notevole influenza sullo sviluppo del movimento heavy metal: ancora oggi sono molti i gruppi hard & heavy che citano gli AC/DC fra le proprie influenze fondamentali. Lo stesso headbanging, divenuto uno dei simboli dell'hard rock e dell'heavy metal, fu proprio introdotto da Angus Young già dagli inizi della loro carriera. Le tematiche presenti nei brani degli AC/DC si rifanno molto spesso alla famosa triade "sesso, droga e rock and roll", laddove per "droga" in questo caso si intende "presumibilmente" solo alcol. Per i riferimenti sessuali vengono spesso utilizzati doppi sensi, di solito molto palesi e con connotati quasi umoristici, e che risultano presenti sia nei testi scritti da Bon Scott, sia in quelli scritti dopo la sua morte da Brian Johnsone/o dai fratelli Young (e presumibilmente influenzati da Bon Scott). Molte sono le loro canzoni celebrative della musica rock. A differenza della maggior parte degli artisti hard rock, gli AC/DC hanno pressoché sempre evitato le power ballad, sottolineando spesso il proprio disdegno per quel tipo di approccio con la musica. Gli AC/DC hanno incontrato talvolta l'aperta ostilità di parte della stampa musicale, che li ha accusati di scrivere canzoni senza alcun impegno sociale e di essere completamente ancorati al proprio genere. Il gruppo non ha comunque mai dato molto peso a questo tipo di critiche: (EN) « Some people say we have thirteen albums that all sound the same. That isn't true. We have fourteen albums that all sound the same. » (IT) « Alcuni dicono che abbiamo tredici album e che sembrano tutti uguali. Non è vero. Abbiamo quattordici album che sembrano tutti uguali. » (Angus Young) Gli AC/DC, nel 2003 sono stati introdotti nella classifica dei 100 artisti (musicali) immortali secondo la rivista Rolling Stone, più precisamente al 72° posto. Eredità modifica Gli AC/DC, oltre ad essere uno dei gruppi più noti della storia del rock, furono tra i maggiori ispiratori del movimento heavy metal anni ottanta; molti gruppi infatti li citarono tra le loro ispirazioni principali. Questa influenza si può notare in diversi gruppi heavy metal, hard & heavy,hair/glam metal e hard rock che ripresero dei riff di indubbia ed inconfondibile derivazione dal gruppo australiano. Tra i gruppi che vennero evidentemente influenzati da questi possiamo trovare i Cinderella52, Britny Fox53, Kix54, Jackyl55, Dirty Looks56, The Cult57, Guns N' Roses58, Megadeth59, Rose Tattoo60, Accept61, Heaven, Helix62, Quiet Riot, Warrant, Fastway, Poison63, Great White64, Motley Crue65, D-A-D66, Johnny Crash, Twisted Sister67, Dangerous Toys, Slaughter, Nazareth, Kiss68, Whitesnake69, Screaming Jets, Vinnie Vincent Invasion, Smashed Gladys, Steelheart, Sleeze Beez70, i più recenti Jet71, Tokyo Dragons72, The Darkness73, Broken Teeth,Danko Jones74, Big Cock75 e molti altri. Oltre a ciò, alcuni gruppi avevano sonorità fortemente simili agli AC/DC, venendo definiti spesso loro "cloni"; tra i più famosi e meglio riusciti vanno citati gli AB/CD76 (i quali si presentarono proprio come una band parodia), i Krokus77, i Rhino Bucket7879 (dove militò uno dei batteristi degli AC/DC Simon Wright), i Boned80 e gli Airbourne81. Una band country ha coniato il proprio nome come una parodia del nome degli AC/DC scegliendo di chiamarsi Hayseed Dixie, giocando quindi sulla somiglianza fonetica dei due nomi; questa stessa band ha creato anche delle cover delle canzoni più famose degli AC/DC e di altri gruppi famosi in stile country. In modo analogo anche un gruppo hip hop ha scelto il nome AC/D-She e un altro gruppo tedesco ha scelto di chiamarsi AM/FM. Un altro gruppo italiano ha scelto il nome AB/CD(2). C'è pure un gruppo canadese noto come BC/DC, dalla provinciaBritish Columbia. Esistono anche numerose cover band formate di sole donne come le AC/DShe, ThundHerStruck, e le Hells Belles (di cui fecero parte le sorelle Roxy e Maxine Petrucci, ex Madam X e Vixen). Queste ultime band hanno tratto ispirazione dai titoli di alcuni brani degli AC/DC. Il nome modifica Il Nome "AC/DC" (Alternating Current/Direct Current, corrente alternata/corrente continua) è stato suggerito da Margaret, la sorella maggiore dei fratelli Young, che l'aveva letta sul retro di un aspirapolvere. Il termine ha anche una connotazione bisessuale che presumibilmente ignoravano all'inizio. Il pubblico rispose portandola alla loro attenzione. Questa percezione del pubblico veniva probabilmente supportata dalla loro immagine glam rock degli esordi pre-Bon Scott, e su questo influivano certamente gli altri costumi di scena come la divisa da scolaretto di Angus. Occorre tener presente che molti altri gruppi del periodo adottavano deliberatamente dei costumi teatrali chiaramente androgini: gli stessi gruppi di riferimento di Malcolm come i Rolling Stones e i T-Rex di Marc Bolan utilizzavano deliberatamente l'ambiguità sulla scena. Per via di alcuni testi furono talvolta dipinti come una band legata al satanismo, in particolare quando nel 1985 un serial killer ed autoproclamato satanista di nome Richard Ramirez venne identificato come fan del gruppo82. Le accuse spinsero addirittura alcuni a sostenere che il nome del gruppo significhi "Anti-Christ/Devil's Children" o "Anti-Christ/Death of Christ", interpretazioni infondate e irrazionali attribuite allo scopo di sabotare la reputazione di uno dei migliori gruppi rock della storia e peraltro non supportate in alcun modo: il gruppo ha più volte negato di aver mai avuto a che fare con il satanismo, e ha spesso ridicolizzato le interpretazioni in questi termini del nome AC/DC come "retro-acronimi" costruiti ad arte per creare polemiche. Il polverone sollevato è tuttavia durato a lungo insieme alle critiche, nuocendo anche all'immagine della band. Molte delle accuse provenivano dai rami più reazionari della Chiesa, che condannavano in generale la musica heavy metal come inneggiante al satanismo e/o all'anticristianesimo.fonte Anche se dagli anni novanta in poi le voci sul presunto satanismo degli AC/DC e sulla "pericolosità" del gruppo sono drasticamente calate, ancor oggi qualcuno pensa che gli AC/DC siano dei satanisti: Il 31 dicembre 2001, in New Mexico, dei dischi del gruppo furono bruciati per questi motivi, e la stessa sorte toccò anche ai romanzi di Harry Potter83. Il nome AC/DC va pronunciato una lettera alla volta e preferibilmente in inglese (Ei, si, di, si) più correttamente con l'accento sulla "D" (eisidìsi) al contrario di come viene pronunciato da molti italiani ponendo l'accento sull'ultima "I" (eisidisì). Discografia modifica Album studio modifica 1975 - High Voltage (edizione australiana), (1976 edizione europea e mondiale) 1975 - T.N.T. (solo in edizione australiana) 1976 - Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (edizione australiana e mondiale) 1977 - Let There Be Rock (edizione australiana, europea e mondiale) 1978 - Powerage (edizione australiana, europea e mondiale) 1979 - Highway to Hell (edizione australiana e mondiale) 1980 - Back in Black (edizione mondiale) 1981 - For Those About to Rock (edizione mondiale) 1983 - Flick of the Switch (edizione mondiale) 1985 - Fly on the Wall (edizione mondiale) 1988 - Blow Up Your Video (edizione mondiale) 1990 - The Razors Edge (edizione mondiale) 1995 - Ballbreaker (edizione mondiale) 2000 - Stiff Upper Lip (edizione mondiale) 2008 - Black Ice (edizione mondiale)